Nightmares and first times
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico needs some sexually healing after a horrid nightmare. Chiron and hades ask Will to move in with Nico. Smut! Hurt and comfort sex. First time/ loss of virginity.


**So someone asked for a longer more smutty version of Mr.T is in my dreams in my oneshot series. So this is what happened when Will didn't turn Nico down along with much more detail and I changed a few things. I hope you like it. You can never have to many first time stories... am I right?**

Something was wrong I could feel it. He restlessness of the night creeped up my back as I tossed and turned in my bunk. The dreams have been worse for all of us since the war, especially my boyfriend. Nico was getting the shit end of the stick when it came to the bane of demigod nightmares. Going through Tartarus himself the dark thoughts that plagued him nightly worried me.

Most night you could hear Annabeth and Percy screaming from their cabins. On the nights you didn't hear the screams, you could find Annabeth sneaking out of Cabin 3. Sometimes taking comfort in others who have been through it is better medicine than I could ever dole out. I can heal bodies, but not minds.

Almost asleep I hear a loud banging on the door. My siblings around me whining and complaining of the noise, pressuring me as he head of the cabin to be the one to answer the ruckus. Grabbing some PJ pants and my flip flops I head to the door where the person on the other side did not subside banging on. Opening it I found a round pale boy all red in the face and panting, Clovis.

"Will, thank gods! You have to go, cabin 13! Emergency!"

I didn't hesitate, Clovis was trying to keep up with me as I bolted for Nico. I looked around for the harpies but it seems they had better things to do around midnight. Clovis tried to explain as we ran.

"The nightmare, its bad. If he dies in the dream he will die for real. It's.. it's Tartarus himself. Will you have no idea how bad it is. I was only able to look at him for a few seconds before I woke myself up. Any longer I would have gone insane."

"You would have gone insane! What about Nico he's actually seen that monster and now he's in his dreams! How has Nico not gone insane!"

"Nico is stronger than everyone gives him credit for. People who have suffered trashed the way Nico has tend to be able to handle hard things easier. That doesn't mean he's not affected Will. Nico isn't really all there if you know what I mean. He's healing but it takes time."

"Ok Clovis! Go get Chiron!"

"Ok!"

I ran up the stairs of Cabin 13. Breaking down the door I heard screams but they were weird. Like someone was pressing a mute button on them. Heading to the back where Nicos bedroom was I saw he was shadow traveling in his sleep. Disappearing and reappearing all over the room. Under the bed and over on the dresser. Nico was screaming and crying flickering in and out of the shadows almost to fast for me to see.

Luckily he seemed to be traveling in a pattern so I sat by the bed and waited... GOTCHA! I grabbed a hold of him. Holding him to my chest I began to glow. I couldn't do it often but it was enough for him not to be able to travel. Placing my middle finger and thumb in my mouth I whistled. The sonic reverberation off the obsidian walls burst through the room making Nicos eyes burst open. Not quite alert, more panic stricken he tried to fight me off of him.

"Nico Nico Nico! It's me it's Will! Calm down it me!"

Hitching breath and sniffles of sobs was all he could get out. I held him tightly to me as he began to calm slightly. Chiron came through the door looking in on the scene.

"Will is he ok?"

"No Chiron I don't think so. He was traveling all over the room while he was sleeping. If he would have continued he could have faded, or worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah we are lucky he stayed in this room. What if he ends up traveling into a volcano or the bottom of the ocean. He's not Percy or Leo he won't survive that."

"Will I need you to stay with him. Clovis told me what he was seeing. We can't risk him."

"The rules Chiron."

"Fuck the rules boy! Only three people ever in the entire time I've been alive have survived that hell and all of them are here at this camp. Rules change when circumstances do."

Nico was calming down but he was in a slight dissociative state. Still not realizing I was the one holding him, not even acknowledging Chiron in the room.

"Will how long have you two been dating?"

"Um a year why?"

"Well the nightmares are getting worse for him and he other two. Makes me think something bad is coming. I'll have to confer with your father to make sure but something is happening. I want Austin to take over the Apollo cabin and you to move in with him. He shouldn't be alone. I was going to talk to Percy about Annabeth moving in with him to, just temporarily until I figure out what's going on. It would be good for this one to have a medic on hand as well. How would you feel about that?"

"I don't know if Nico would be ok with me moving in."

"Right now he doesn't get the choice and frankly neither do you. He needs help. He needs someone here and his sister is needed in New Rome. Stay the week and we will talk about it afterward. I'll tell Austin and have the things you need for the week delivered. Also take the week off from the infirmary. I'll take your shifts. We need to get him stabilized."

It was a big move. A decision that most 16 year olds didn't need to make. Chiron was right though. Nico needed someone here and I couldn't think of anyone he trusted enough to be here other than me or Jason. Zeus would have a fit if his only son moved out of his cabin. The shadows gathered in the corner of the room.

Hades.

Chiron froze. So did Nico. It seemed the lord of the dead and riches only wanted to speak to me. I untangled myself from Nico leaving him frozen on the bed. Bowing I was on my knees on the floor.

"Lord Hades! It's an honor."

"Oh stand up boy. Join me in the living room. I'll keep these two here while we talk."

I followed the lord of darkness into the living space. Sitting down on the large black couch a tray of drinks and cookies appeared on the coffee table. Now I see where Nico got his manners. I couldn't walk through the door without Nico asking if he could make me food or get me a drink. Sipping the glasses infront of us the lord of darkness made us blackberry and sage lemonade. Dark and sweet. Just like his son.

"I saw what happened."

"Yes I was lucky I got here in time. I promise my lord I'll make sure he gets through this."

"I know you Will. You love him do you not?"

"Yes. I haven't told him yet."

"He knows. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Listen I agree with Chiron I think you need to stay here with him."

"I don't mean to be rude but it's a little strange to have two adults tell you that they want you to live with your significant other at such a young age."

"Will, you all are war veterans. You yourself have reattached limbs and stuffed someone's innards back inside of themselves. My son has seen and experienced unspeakable things that most people never go through their entire lives. You both, actually most of this camp has had to grown up much faster than we wanted you to. We can't change that. It would be foolish to ignore it."

"Yes sir."

"I consider my son a man. I consider you one as well. You have stayed by his side this entire year no matter how much he tried to push you away. I want to see him happy and you son make him happy. Stay with him this week, as a favor to me. See if you can help him. I'll make sure you are compensated."

"You don't need to pay me sir."

"No I mean I'll keep food here that you like and any things that you need for his care I'll provide. That bunk is to small in there I've made the bed bigger so you can stay with him."

"I'm willing to sleep in another bunk sir you didn't have to.."

"William. He needs you close. In another bunk if he starts to stir from a nightmare you won't feel him move until it may be to late. As for the reasoning you are thinking about... as I said you are both men now. Those are choices only you both can make. Alas he is having problems and you are a healer. Heal him. In anyway you can. Here I have something for you."

Taking out a skull shaped bottle a glowing blue liquid was inside.

"It's for dreamless sleep. I've left a bottle for the Jackson boy and the Chase girl as well with a note on how to use it. It doesn't make you drowsy it just keeps you from dreaming. I think a week for dreamless sleep will help. Two drops mixed in a drink before bed. Lasts eight hours so make sure he takes it right before he sleeps."

"Nico sleeps about 12-14 hours a day. Like a cat."

"Of course he does! Ok 3 drops should do it."

"Thank you lord hades. I'll do my best. "

"I know. Now go in there and you will unfreeze them. "

"Thank you again."

The God left in a puff of black and purple smoke. Returning to the room I noticed it changed. The closet grew. Looking in it I saw my clothes were already lining the left side. Nicos clothes on the other. He bed Nico was still frozen on was now a king size bed with red sheets and a black comforter. Fluffy pillows all over the top headboard. The headboard was a poplar wood with ornate carved skulls. They weren't creepy though, they were beautiful. The eyes jeweled in a rainbow, starting with red on the left going into the whole spectrum ending in indigo.

Wow, what better way for a godly father to let his son know he accepted him then giving him a huge bed to share with his partner emblazoned with a rainbow. It made me want to cry. I saw that Chiron and Nico were beginning to reanimate. Chiron shook his head and looked around the room and then at me.

"Hades was here I take it?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok well I'll let you fill him in. Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Chiron."

Nico was still upset and silent tears fell from his eyes as he came to. Sitting next to him I drew him close and felt his embrace. Nico was responding to me. Pulling him toward the head of the bed I had him lay on me until he could speak. Looking up into my eyes I could see that he saw me.

"Will... what's going on?" His voice was thick with emotion.

"Shhh it's ok sweets. You had a nightmare. I'm here now."

"Where are we?"

"In your room."

"This can't be this bed its..."

"Your dad was here and redid your room a little."

"The bed and.. the closet? It's bigger. Why?"

"Because I'm moving in. Atleast that's what I've been told."

"You are?"

"Yeah, Chiron and you dad insisted on it when they found you shadow traveling while you were sleeping."

Nico seemed deep in though as he took my words in.

"Thank gods!" He cried as she wrapped his arms around my neck burying his face in my neck. Heavy sobs started to pour out of him. I held him tight as rivers of tears ran down my torso. Petting his hair I soothed him the best I could. Even trying to adjust his blood pressure and heart rate to calm him. Taking the hem of his shirt I pulled it over his head to wipe his tears and make him blow his nose.

"No that's gross Will."

"We will wash it in the morning baby just do it. "

Taking the shirt from me he blew his nose in the black fabric and tossed it to the side of the bed.

"Wow he really did a number on my room didn't he?"

"Yes he did. Well our room now I guess. Right now it's just for a week but if it goes well I think they want it to be a permanent thing. Chiron said he's making the same arrangements with Jackson."

"None of us are doing so hot are we?"

"No and I think Chiron thinks it's something bigger than nightmares. Clovis came and got me. You had me worried. If you travel like that you could fade on me and I'd never know."

"I want you to stay. I'm glad you can. I just.. I just really need you here right now."

"I know that was hard for you to admit."

"Oh you have no idea." He chuckled letting a few more years leak out. Raising his hand he lowered the lights.

Adjusting into eachother in the bed we noticed that the bed was a really good bed. Memory foam type stuff. Both of us giggled.

"Well I guess when we need new stuff we just have to make sure you are in inner turmoil."

"Well I guess we will be getting a lot of stuff."

We laughed again. Coming together I kisses his beautiful lips. Nico was really a beauty. Almost feminine in his features. If he ever wanted to do drag he would rock it. Brushing his inky black hair out of his eyes I saw how shiny it was under the green torchlight. Nicos kiss became deeper, invading my mouth with his tongue. They danced together in a well practiced manner. My hands were on his hips as he straddled me, his breathing becoming erratic again. I thought maybe he was going to start crying again. Instead I found him palming me through my PJ pants. A moan escaped me fully going into Nicos mouth as he swallowed it.

"Nico" I breathed.

We had fooled around a little but never anything heavy. In fact this was the longest I've seen him without a shirt. The feeling of his chest against mine along with his hand playing with me was driving me wild. I stopped his hand.

"Nico, baby you don't want to do this. You are just sad right now. You will regret it in the morning."

"Will shut up. Touch me. I need you to touch me."

"Baby you are not thinking straight. You just had an emotional night. You are trying to feel something else. You will regret it in the morning I'm telling you."

"Will I love you. I could never regret you." He said the words as he kissed me deeply. The words hit me like a tidal wave. Nico Di Angelo loves me and he said it first.

"Will touch me. I want to feel something else yes, has true. So let me feel you. Let me feel you love me."

"I do love you. I love you so much Nico that it hurts. I just don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not. If anything I'm taking advantage of you. I just want to feel good right now. Please Will make me feel good. I'll make you feel good too. I'll make you feel soooo good." He drug out the so in a list filled voice that I didn't get to hear very often.

The sound switched something in my mind and we started peeling clothes from skin quickly. We had never talked about this, but in a way it almost felt better that we hadn't. This was natural. Instinct guiding us. Telling eachother with our bodies that we were ready.

Nico was beautiful naked. Scars along his body thrown into sight by the torches, white against his olive skin. The rest was smooth and soft. The lithe figure writhed beneath me as I placed kisses along his body. I wanted him. The look in his eyes and his actions showed how much he wanted me. Nico was shy and conservative, but right now he was wanton and bold showing me his body like a display of art. Wanting me to see it. Wanting me to touch it. Part of me still wanted to talk him out of this. That part was smacked over the head with a shovel as I felt his long fingers wrap around my length. I bit down on his neck at the feeling.

"Take me Will. Please. I want to feel you. Take me." Nico fumbled in the drawer next to the bed pulled out a bottle of lube and placing it in my hand.

"Look at me ok. Just look at me while I do this ok?"

"Ok" he breathed.

Slicking my fingers I worked them inside my lover. Maybe it was the moment and the heat, maybe I was just doing it as gently as I could but Nico showed no signs of discomfort. In fact he never took his eyes off mine as I worked my hand inside him. Moaning and spilling little litanies between us as I felt his warm heat surround my fingers.

"I love you, I love you , I love you." I chorused between kisses.

"I'm ready Will, please."

Slicking my length up I lowered my self to line up with his entrance. Slowly pushing against the rim I could feel his breath picking up speed. Nerves obviously. Pushing past his rim slowly I inched my way in him. The warm wet heat was causing me to come undone. A sheen of sweat broke over my body. Nico still was below me not looking uncomfortable.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt.?"

"No it doesn't. It's tight and there's pressure but... I want you. I want this. I need this Will."

I was fully sheathed at the end of his words. A large breath escaped him as I pushed the last of myself in.

"Can I move? Do you need me to wait?" I won't lie I'm not sure I can wait this felt way to good.

"Move Will! Take me."

Take him I did. Feeling his heels dig into my lower back I slowly thrusted in and out of him never taking my eyes off his face. Nicos face during sex was a religious experience. Biting his lower lip. Turning away from me when it got to intense. Eyelids fluttering and harsh groans rumbling deep in his chest when I would brush against his sweet spot. Harsh scratches raked my back as I picked up my pace. I loved every scratch. It only encouraged me.

I'm not sure how long we lasted. All I know is that Nico gripped me hard squeezing his eyes shut as he built himself up. Like an explosion he cried out loudly painting our torsos white with his arousal. Lip quivering at his orgasm, I broke from the sight and released full force inside of him. Unslotting myself from him he winced for the first time since we started. I tried to get up for clean up but he wouldn't let me go. We kissed again, our bruised and swollen lips sliding over the other. Looking at his face and feeling he emotions rolling off of him, I knew it wasn't a mistake. Nico craved intimacy. Needed love, and sometimes words weren't enough.

"Stay Will, stay with me always."

"As long as you will have me I'll stay."

"I love you so much. Thank you."

"For what?"

"This" he motioned to our bodies.

"I won't lie when I say that I've wanted you from the first time I saw you. I wanted this."

"You may haven't wanted it but I'm the one who needed it. You always give me what I need. That's why I'm thanking you."

"I love you Nico. Forever."

"Forever" he breathed.

We slept soon after. Curled into eachother. Knotted together tightly. Nothing in this life is perfect. Except that. That's was perfect.

 ** _Review its my lifeblood! Plus how will I get better without your notes! All of you are so super important to me!_**


End file.
